Total Drama Fun World
by Fairy Boi
Summary: To promote the opening of a totally fun new set of amusement parks, the Total Drama crew has been set the task to host a season of their reality series within the parks! In part one, the cast is introduced and the teams are made. What delicously dramatic
1. TDFW - Intro & App

Chris stood smirking proudly in front of a large, albeit fake, castle. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his khaki shorts. The last touches were being applied as the crew set up for the live announcement by the dashing Total Drama host himself and some chick hired by the park to be the co-host for the season. As long as this new girl didn't steal the spotlight from him, he couldn't care less. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something tap his shoulder. After turning around, the handsome host let out a yelp of fright and jumped backwards.

In front of him was a wide smiling woman. She had bright red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and freckles all over the visible parts of her body. She wore a black polo shirt with the parks logo in pink where most polo logos were. "Good Afternoon Mr. McLean! It's quite the pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance!" The young woman stepped back and curtsied for Chris, lifting her modest navy skirt. The TD host looked down at the rest of her outfit to find she was wearing a simple pair of white tights and brown heels. She was as plain as could be. Perfect as a co-host.

Chris smiled wide and fake before speaking up again. "Sooo...you must be the-"

"The new co-host? You betcha Mr. McLean! I was selected as the best representation of the current Fun Palace division of staff." Chris blinked as his smile fell. The girl didn't stop talking though, as she continued forward. "Jiminy Christmas! I forgot my name! Haha, silly ol' me. I'm Amanda Cassidy! I really hope we will have a swell time together Mr. McLean!" The girl stopped and extended a hand for Chris to shake. Chris slowly moved the hand away from him, trying to find somewhere to look that wasn't the girl's perpetual smile.

"Riiiiight. Now in as few words as possible, you do know who this commercial is supposed to go, right?" The host was guessing that despite asking for as few words as possible, Amanda was likely to start babbling again.

Luckily for Chris a production shouted that the announcement would air live in just 3 minutes. This prompted Amanda to respond with a simple 'Yes Mr. McLean!' and quickly step over to her cue. Chris smoothed his hair again as he turned to the cameras facing him. A camera man began to count done to the air time. When he pointed at Chris for his cue the host burst into the excited chatter he was known for.

"Good evening Viewers! Chris McLean here to bring you all a special announcement! Shortly after wrapping up our second season, Total Drama Action, we were contacted by the people who created the Fun Palace park! Now after a few years and six seasons, to celebrate the soon to be opening collection of parks, we will be hosting a month, or so, long season called Total! Drama! Fun World!"

"Co-hosting with me is Amanda Cassidy, a representative from the sister park, Fun Palace. She's a great addition into the Total Drama family!" Amanda waved at the camera while smiling, the seemingly impenetrable look of pure glee never leaving her face. "Now we really are looking for the cream of the crop this time! We want 9 guys and 9 gals to sign up for this shindig! Feel free to apply right after this announcement is finished. Remember we are looking for _quality_ people. No duds, no cannon fodder, and NO boring people! Gotta keep it flashy."

Chris took a short breath while flashing his trademark pearly whites at the camera. "Now get those applications in! We want to start this as soon as possible! So get that application form, pen, camera, and your pretty faces to get started. We'll see you next time on Total! Drama! Fuuuuuun Woooorld!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the fun part, the application, which can also be found on my profile! But first, a few rules if you will.<strong>

**1) This is not first come, first serve. I'll be waiting until I have 17 applications with great contestants.**

**2) Try and create an original character in the process of making the application. I haven't been here long and have already seen some repeat characters by the same author. Consider this an opportunity to branch out and create an all new interesting character.**

**3) No obvious self inserts, character copies, or Mary Sue/Gary Stus. **

**4) If you wish, you may apply with a maximum of 2 characters. Only 1 character from each person will be accepted.**

**5) Have fun while making the application!**

**GENERAL**

**Name: **(First and Last)

**Age: **(16-18)

**Gender: **

**Pronouns: **

**Ethnicity: **

**Sexuality: **

**Stereotype: **

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **

**Body Type: **

**Hair: **(Include Style, Color, and Length)

**Eyes: **(Include Color and Shape)

**Height: **(In feet)

**Weight: **(In pounds)

**Voice: **

**Known Languages: **

**Do they wear makeup?: **(Yes or No)

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **

**Extra: **(Beauty Marks, Scars, Freckles, anything that doesn't fit under the above categories)

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **

**Sleepwear: **

**Swimwear: **

**Formal: **

**Workout: **

**Accessories: **

**BACKSTORY & PERSONALITY**

**Biography: **(At least 2 paragraphs)

**Important People in Their Life: **

**Personality: **(At least 2 paragraphs)

**Likes: **(At least 3)

**Dislikes: **(Must be an equal number to their likes)

**Strengths: **(At least 3)

**Weaknesses: **(Must be an equal number to their strengths)

**Biggest Fear: **

**Is there a special reason they fear this?: **(Optional)

**Type of people they would befriend: **

**Type of people they would hate: **

**Are you ok with your character being paired up?: **(Yes or No)

**Type of person they would crush on: **

**Why did they apply?: **

**What will they do if they win the money?: **

**Most Prized Possession: **

**OC QUESTIONNAIRE**

(To be answered as your OC)

**What's your strategy to win Total Drama Fun World?:**

**Do you want to be in an alliance or make one?: **

**Do you have any big secrets no one else knows about?: **

**Who is your favorite previous Total Drama contestant?: **(Do not spoil Total Drama Pahkitew Island!)

**Who is your least favorite previous Total Drama contestant?: **(Do not spoil Total Drama Pahkitew Island!)

**List three fun facts about yourself not already covered in the application!**

**AUDITION TAPE**

**Good Luck and Have Fun!**


	2. TDFW - Cast List

Here it is! The cast of Total Drama Fun World! Thank you to all the people who applied, I had some great applications, which is a shame because I couldn't accept them all. Now the following list has the 18 contestants that have been accepted to TDFW, listing the General, Appearance, and Clothing sections of the applications for future reference! The first chapter of the real story should be up in at most a few days. I'll try and work out a schedule for this soon. Thank you all again for your applications and I hope to see you around!

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name:** Abdul "Raindrop Moonbeam Wolf Child" Hill

**Age:** 17

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Ethnicity:** African-canadian

**Sexuality**: Bisexual

**Stereotype:** The Hippie Dude

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin:** Brown

**Body Type:** A bit on the chubby side

**Hair:** He has long black dreadlocks that reach just past his shoulders

**Eyes:** His eyes always look heavy-lidded and small and are black in color

**Height:** 5'10"

**Weight:** 197 lbs

**Voice:** Pretty average male voice, somewhat deep. He speaks in a slow manner and uses the words "dude" and "man" a lot

**Known Languages:** English and the language of Mother Earth

**Do they wear makeup**: No

**Extra:** He has a bit of stubble on his chin

**CLOTHING**

**Casual:** He wears a red, green and yellow poncho over ripped blue jeans and brown moccasins and he usually has a flower stuck in his dreads

**Sleepwear:** He normally likes to sleep in the nude but for the purpose of the show he wears his 'lucky' pair of brief underwear ( and by lucky I mean dirty)

**Swimwear:** Again he likes to be nude for swimming but he just wears those lucky undies to swim in

**Formal:** He wears his "formal" poncho (pretty much a different style of poncho) and ripped dress pants with black moccasins.

**Workout:** He wears his casual clothing to "workout" in

**Accessories:** He often wears flowers in his hair and a puka shell necklace

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Elizabeth 'Miss Darrow' Darrow

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **She is Mexican-American with European ancestry

**Sexuality: **Bisexual (Mostly girls though)

**Stereotype: **The Sophisticated Scene

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **She has tanned bronze skin.

**Body Type: **She has a curvaceous body with a size 34D bra and wide hips. Has long thin legs & arms and a thin waist

**Hair: **Long waist length brown hair with light green streaks throughout it. Tied into a loose ponytail with bangs poking out over her forehead.

**Eyes: **Half-lidded, laid back, dark blue stormy eyes

**Height: **5'8"

**Weight: **124 lbs

**Voice: **She would be voiced by Jennifer Lawrence. Sounds confident but had a fun tone to it.

**Known Languages: **She speaks English, Latin, French, and Spanish

**Do they wear makeup?: **Yes

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **She wears thin eyeliner around her eyes with brown eye shadow and pink lip gloss

**Extra: **She has a mole above her mouth on the left side. Freckles dusting over her cheeks and nose, a scar where her arm broke a few years back.

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **She wears an off the shoulders long sleeved, that cover her hands slightly, dark green shirt that hangs down over her pants slightly with a black studded belt over it for decoration and bangles hanging off of her wrists. She wears dark blue denim jeans and dark green wedge ankle converse.

**Sleepwear: **She wears a black crop tank top with dark green short shorts with ducks decorating them and black slippers.

**Swimwear: **She wears a dark green one piece bikini with the back cut out and a low round collar.

**Formal: **She wears a mid thigh white dress that's skin tight with long sleeves and a low V neck collar that shows off some cleavage and white 5 inch heels. She carries around a silver purse with her and pulls her hair up into a formal bun and diamond jewelry; Necklace, earrings, bracelet, rings.

**Workout: **She wears a white tube top with green workout shorts and black tennis shoes. She pulls her hair up into a tight ponytail.

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Shaely Winter

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **Canadian

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Easygoing Girl

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Lightly Tanned

**Body Type: **Hourglass Figure

**Hair: **Shae has wavy medium brown hair that falls halfway down her back and has side bangs that fall to the left of her face

**Eyes: **Greyish-Green, almond shaped eyes

**Height: **5'7"

**Weight: **130 lbs

**Voice: **She has a high, cheery, sing-song voice

**Known Languages: **English & French

**Do they wear makeup?: **Yes

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **She only wears a little eyeliner and mascara

**Extra: **She has a beauty mark on her left cheek

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Brown ankle boots, navy blue jeans, a white cotton v neck t shirt, and a long brown tie up sweater.

**Sleepwear: **Red PJ shorts and a loose pink tank top with a large red heart on it.

**Swimwear: **She wears a pastel pink string bikini that has little metal hearts hanging off the strings

**Formal: **She wears a black flowy knee length dress, black sandals, and a white lily behind her right ear

**Workout: **Black shorts, white tank top, and white sneakers

**Accessories: **A silver chain that holds a silver ring that has the inscription _"I will love you for always"_ written on it in cursive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Savannah Miller

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **Canadian

**Sexuality: **Homosexual

**Stereotype: **The Rebel Child

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Super pale skin.

**Body Type: **Mostly normal without much muscle or fat except her muscular legs.

**Hair: **The left side of her head is shaved completely while the right side goes to her shoulder blade. Her hair is very messy as she doesn't bother to brush it. It's also dyed a dark purple.

**Eyes: **Almond shaped. Uses light green color contacts but has brown eyes otherwise.

**Height: **5' 6"

**Weight: **130 lbs

**Voice: **Very smooth and sultry. Kinda like Marceline's from Adventure Time

**Known Languages: **English

**Do they wear makeup?: **Yes

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **Black eyeliner and black lipstick. Her toes and fingers are also all colored blood red.

**Extra: **N/A

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Red cropped band tank top, spiked leather jacket, black denim skirt with spiked belts, long ripped black grey tights, and knee length black boots.

**Sleepwear: **Super long grey band t-shirt and red and black knee length socks.

**Swimwear: **A black one piece swimsuit with a white stripe down the sides.

**Formal: **Same as casual outfit since she doesn't care to be formal.

**Workout: **A red sports bra, grey sweatpants, and black combat boots

**Accessories: **A nose stud piercing, belly button piercing, black snake earring on her left ear and a silver hoop earring with a green and brown feather hanging off of it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Jake Lee

**Age: **17, but born on a leap year, technically making him 4 years old.

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns: **He/Him/His

**Ethnicity: **Asian-American

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Handyman

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Jake has a fair skin tone, but slightly leans to the pale side.

**Body Type: **He's fairly thin, and shows traits of physical fitness through slight muscle definition in the chest, abdomen, back, and arms.

**Hair: **Jake has natural midnight black straight hair, styled up into a ruffled short cut.

**Eyes: **Due to his mixed origins, (Asian father, White mother) Jake had adopted his mother's moss green, and wide almond shaped eyes. In Total Drama terms, he has Sky's (from TDPI) eye shape.

**Height: **6'0"

**Weight: **152 lbs

**Voice: **Relatively close to the way Trent speaks.

**Known Languages: **Mandarin and English

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **He has a tattoo of a red Chinese dragon, slithering up the left side of his back. He got it on his 17th birthday to honor his Chinese culture, due to him being born in the year of the dragon.

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Jake wears a short sleeved dark blue T-shirt with a right breast pocket, holding a sharpened #2 pencil at all times. He wears dark blue jeans along with a pair of military beige combat boots.

**Sleepwear: **An old military camouflage T-shirt and green plaid pajama pants.

**Swimwear: **Elastic Hawaiian board shorts.

**Formal: **A white dress shirt, moss green tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

**Workout: **A gray, thick, strapped, tank top with black sweatpants and gray running shoes

**Accessories: **-

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette Dechambeau Trouillefou

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns: **He/Him/His

**Ethnicity: **French

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Stereotype: **The Mad Artist

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Pale skinned

**Body Type: **Lean

**Hair: **Black wavy hair that reaches his chin, also has a pointed goatee.

**Eyes: **One is cold and black whilst the other is a warm brown. Both are oval shaped.

**Height: **5'9"

**Weight: **130 lbs

**Voice: **Thick French accent.

**Known Languages: **French, Norwegian, and broken English

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **Has a giant scar on his back from a bear attack

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **A green artist's apron over a completely black turtleneck and black sweat pants.

**Sleepwear: **Purple silk button up with matching silk pants

**Swimwear: **Beige swim trunks

**Formal: **A pink tuxedo with a lavender tie

**Workout: **A purple track suit with a matching headband.

**Accessories: **A large golden hoop earring on his left ear, sometimes wears a black beret.

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Lady Eleanor 'Nell' Carterby

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **English

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Rebellious Princess

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Smooth and porcelain white

**Body Type: **Petite

**Hair: **Curly, ash blonde bob

**Eyes: **Round, large, and bright violet

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **103 lbs

**Voice: **Her accent is a mix of British and a 1950's film actress

**Known Languages: **English, French, German, Dutch, Danish, Greek, Polish, Latin, and Spanish

**Do they wear makeup?: **Her rosy cheeks, long eyelashes and ruby red lips give the illusion she is wearing blush, mascara and lipstick, but it's natural. But she does wear make up.

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **Her fingers and toes are painted candy apple red.

**Extra: **A beauty mark on her left cheek.

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Long sleeve ivory lace blouse under a sleeveless lavender satin dress. The dress has a hot pink sash with flowers. She also wears lavender satin flats.

**Sleepwear: **A light blue nightgown lined with white lace.

**Swimwear: **White ruffled two-piece.

**Formal: **Dark blue sequined dress with matching high heels.

**Workout: **Ivory blouse, brown flowy shorts, black boots, orange vest, and blue jacket.

**Accessories: **A silver necklace with a heart pendant that says _"To my little Nell. All my love, Daddy."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Jeremiah Davis

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns: **He/Him/His

**Ethnicity: **African-Canadian

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Total Jerk

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Chocolate colored skin

**Body Type: **Swimmers build. Lots of muscle with not a lot of bulk. Legs aren't as toned

**Hair: **Black crew cut

**Eyes: **Small and narrow. Red eyes.

**Height: **5'11"

**Weight: **175 lbs

**Voice: **Deep and gravelly. Very rough and rude sounding. Has a slight south african accent

**Known Languages: **English

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **Large scar from his left eyebrow to his chin, busted nose from a fight, and rough hands

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Black wife beater, red gym shorts, and red sneakers.

**Sleepwear: **Black boxer briefs

**Swimwear: **Black swim trunks with a fire print on them

**Formal: **Leather jacket, black t-shirt, ripped navy jeans

**Workout: **Same as casual

**Accessories: **Camo military cap

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Ian Kirk

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns: **He/Him/His

**Ethnicity: **Half Aboriginal (specifically Inuit), half Caucasian

**Sexuality: **Pansexual

**Stereotype: **The History Buff

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Ian has very light copper-colored skin.

**Body Type: **Ian is a bit on the chubby side. His legs and arms are relatively thin in proportional to his body, but that's due to his most of his body fat residing in his gut area.

**Hair: **Short light brown hair that's been styled into a crew cut

**Eyes: **Almond-shaped dark brown eyes

**Height: **5'7"

**Weight: **141 lbs

**Voice: **Firm and slightly deep. He also doesn't have an accent.

**Known Languages: **English

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **He does have a five o'clock shadow that covers his jaw, chin, and upper lip area. It looks like Chris', but it's a few shades lighter.

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Ian will usually wear a red button-down collared shirt that has long sleeves rolled upwards to his elbows, black pants, and brown sneakers.

**Sleepwear: **A short-sleeved, dark blue and white striped pajama shirt with matching shorts.

**Swimwear: **A black swimsuit like Bridgette's.

**Formal: **A black and white tuxedo, a small black bow tie, and black dress shoes.

**Workout: **A red jersey that has the number one on the back, white track pants, and black Nike running shoes.

**Accessories: **He'll wear a necklace that is simply a black piece of string with a small silver sword.

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Peter Greenfield

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns: **He/Him/His

**Ethnicity: **Canadian

**Sexuality: **Asexual

**Stereotype: **The Stoic

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Pale White Skin

**Body Type: **Normal build but slightly lanky

**Hair: **Short and spiky. Jet Black

**Eyes: **Has black eyes and wears glasses. Think like the way Beth's eyes are. Eye are constantly half-lidded

**Height: **6'2"

**Weight: **150 lbs

**Voice: **Completely monotone and semi-deep.

**Known Languages: **English, Some French

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **He has a small gap in his teeth

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **A yellow and white hoodie, white t-shirt, jeans rolled up to his knees, and slip on graphic shoes

**Sleepwear: **A white t-shirt and boxers

**Swimwear: **Navy swim shorts and yellow goggles

**Formal: **White button up shirt, pink bowtie, maroon sweater vest, brown dress jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes

**Workout: **Loose yellow muscle shirt and red gym shorts

**Accessories: **Wears glasses with silver rectangular frames and light blue glass

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Beatrix Albrecht

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **German-Canadian

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Extremely Shy Girl

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Fair white skin

**Body Type: **Lithe and fragile. Short yet thin.

**Hair: **Straight, dark brown hair kept in a braid that reaches to her waist. She has wispy bangs that hang in her face, often covering her eyes

**Eyes: **She has large, round, grey eyes

**Height: **5'0"

**Weight: **98 lbs

**Voice: **If you ever hear her speak it is often so quiet it is nearly inaudible. Her voice is somewhat high pitched.

**Known Languages: **English, some German

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **She has some freckles on her cheeks

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **She wears a dark blue dress that ends right above her knees. The dress has a white peter pan collar and three white buttons on the front. The dress is long sleeved. She wears this with knee high white socks and black mary jane shoes.

**Sleepwear: **She wears a long sleeved blue shirt and long black & white pajama pants.

**Swimwear: **She wears a plain dark blue one-piece suit.

**Formal: **She wears a black dress with cap sleeves that ends just below her knees.

**Workout: **She wears a plain blue t-shirt, black shorts, and white tennis shoes.

**Accessories: **-

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Gemma Shapiro

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **Italian-Canadian

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Social Media Butterfly

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Light with olive tones, like a rich coffee ice cream

**Body Type: **Very slight. She's slim through the chest with wider hips and thighs, and doesn't have any muscle to speak of

**Hair: **Dark brown and in perfectly coiffed ringlet curls. with long wispy bangs that fall in her eyes. She usually wears it long, sometimes with a headband.

**Eyes: **Wide blue doe eyes

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight: **110 lbs

**Voice: **Pitchy and annoying – I'd have her voiced by Katie's actress. She speaks in Tweets. And actually says the word "Hashtag" in sentences. Ex: "So do you want to be in a hashtag alliance?" "Ew, this food is gross. Hashtag nastyeats."

**Known Languages: **English

**Do they wear makeup?: **Every inch of her face is contoured and made up to perfection.

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **Foundation, bronzer, blush, concealer, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, the works.

**Extra: **A small birthmark above her lip, and pierced ears.

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Denim jacket, flouncy white tank top, olive green short shorts, and gold wedge gladiator sandals.

**Sleepwear: **A pink cami and black yoga shorts.

**Swimwear: **White fringe bikini top and tiny blue "Juicy" bottoms.

**Formal: **A long glittery pink ball gown, all designer, with silver pumps.

**Workout: **Purple spandex mini shorts, a lavender sports bra, white running shorts and knee socks.

**Accessories: **Always carries a little white shoulder bag. It's her lifeline. It holds her portable wifi hotspot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Lucas Smith

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns: **He/Him/His

**Ethnicity: **Irish

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Deceiver

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **White

**Body Type: **Skinny and muscular

**Hair: **Blonde spiky short hair parted to the left

**Eyes: **Blue almond shaped eyes

**Height: **6'5"

**Weight: **230 lbs

**Voice: **Irish accent

**Known Languages: **English and Irish

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **None

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **Black t-shirt, black jean, and yellow sandals

**Sleepwear: **Black shorts

**Swimwear: **Green swim trunks with a Celtic cross on it

**Formal: **Black suit with green tie

**Workout: **Sleeveless t-shirt and green shorts

**Accessories: **Celtic cross necklace

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **McKayla Hearts

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **Irish

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **Alice in Wonderland

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Olive

**Body Type: **It's quite slim except for her bust and hips

**Hair: **It's golden, a bit past shoulder length in a messy ponytail with side bangs

**Eyes: **They're dark green in a childish/asian shape

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **105 lbs

**Voice: **It's like Ariana Grande's

**Known Languages: **Irish, English, and French

**Do they wear makeup?: **Yes

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **Eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara, and blush

**Extra: **She has freckles on her nose and cheek

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **A grey loose unzipped jacket, white bralette, brown skater skirt, and grey converse

**Sleepwear: **Grey yoga shorts, white bra, and her jacket over it

**Swimwear: **A red two piece with her grey jacket over it

**Formal: **A white bralette, a red skater skirt, her jacket, and black pumps

**Workout: **A black tank top, grey yoga shorts, her jacket, and grey converse

**Accessories: **A gold bracelet on her ankle

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Allison Espada

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **Latina

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Stereotype: **The Childish Photographer

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Tan skin

**Body Type: **Allison is a petite girl. She doesn't have much of a chest and is a bit on the slim side. She usually stands up tall, despite the fact that she's not tall

**Hair: **Allison has black hair, falling down to her mid back. She curled the bottom and dyed the tips pink. She usually wears her hair down, but when swimming, she puts her hair in a ponytail.

**Eyes: **Dark, oval shaped eyes

**Height: **5'1"

**Weight: **118 lbs

**Voice: **Sounds oddly relaxed and like Bridgette

**Known Languages: **Spanish & English

**Do they wear makeup?: **Yes

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **Pink, watermelon-flavored lip gloss

**Extra: **She has a scar on her left arm, about the size of a pencil

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **A black and white striped shirt, big sports jacket, zipped up mid way with black cuffs and a black line along the arms. A pink, white, and red plaid skirt and white sneakers

**Sleepwear: **A white tank top and black pants with white cameras printed all over them

**Swimwear: **A white one piece and white sandals

**Formal: **A strapless and sleeveless pink prom dress with lots of ruffles, white flats, and her hair is put onto one shoulder.

**Workout: **Her sports jacket, white shirt, white short shorts, and pink sneakers

**Accessories: **A charm bracelet with cute animals on it

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Blake Turrow

**Age: **16, but born on a leap year, technically making her 4

**Gender: **Female

**Pronouns: **She/Her/Hers

**Ethnicity: **Japanese-American

**Sexuality: **Pansexual

**Stereotype: **The Social Awkward

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Pale

**Body Type: **Hourglass figure

**Hair: **Her hair is wavy and goes partially down her back, has a dark black color and white highlights on her bangs

**Eyes: **Asian like and lavender

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **115 lbs

**Voice: **Her voice is extremely childish and nervous

**Known Languages: **English & Japanese

**Do they wear makeup?: **Yes

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **She wears a little bit of either black or red lipstick

**Extra: **She has various bruises on her body that she keeps hidden and some black rose tattoos on her shoulder

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **A black cloak with a hood she usually keeps up, a red t-shirt, white skirt, and black mary jane flats

**Sleepwear: **Black shorts and a red t-shirt

**Swimwear: **Black bikini with red roses on it

**Formal: **White dress that goes down to her knees with gloves and matching shoes

**Workout: **Black halter top and red shorts

**Accessories: **A very expensive silver bracelet with an onyx and ruby in it

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Kai Zahank

**Age: **16 going on 17

**Gender: **Male

**Pronouns: **He/Him/His

**Ethnicity: **African American, Russian

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual (Might change)

**Stereotype: **The Pyromaniac Punk

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Slightly lighter than dark skin

**Body Type: **Slightly buff, but he has more of an athletic build

**Hair: **Black with burnt orange tips that hang a little in front of his eyes

**Eyes: **Stormy, electric blue eyes that are set in a constant scowl

**Height: **5'9"

**Weight: **128 lbs

**Voice: **Like Jason Statham

**Known Languages: **Russian, English, and a little Japanese

**Do they wear makeup?: **No

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **-

**Extra: **On his cheek, he has a birthmark in a small shape of a fireball, has a scar running on his eye, and one running on his chest. Has a tongue piercing, and a nose one and also snakebites

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **He wears a black and red shirt with a skull in flames, and wears a dark vest with knives design in the back and has a crow with a skull on instead of it's head. holding it, on the front, has two chains crossing each other. Has black jeans that are rip up and has black steel-toed converse that are a bit worn out. He has a black choker.

**Sleepwear: **Usually just his pants and a black tank top

**Swimwear: **Black swim trunk with a flame design at the bottom

**Formal: **His casual outfit

**Workout: **His vest and his pants with his converse

**Accessories: **A black lighter with the atomic sign on it. A black knife with words carved on it. A black spray can and a pack of cigarettes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>GENERAL<strong>

**Name: **Sydney Morran

**Age: **17

**Gender: **DMAB Genderfluid

**Pronouns: **Sydney accepts both the he/him pronouns and the she/her pronouns, depending on their mood.

**Ethnicity: **English

**Sexuality: **Sydney is heterosexual/homosexual, depending on whether they are male or female on the day. In short, Sydney likes men.

**Stereotype: **The Butch Ballerina

**APPEARANCE**

**Skin: **Quite pale

**Body Type: **Sydney is quite slim, with a slightly more shapeless form and long legs

**Hair: **Sydney has chin-length ginger hair, in a slightly messy cut. Their hair is also quite thick.

**Eyes: **Almond shaped hazel eyes

**Height: **6'0"

**Weight: **157 lbs

**Voice: **A quite low pitched English accent. Sydney speak with a slightly "London" accent at times and uses a lot of cockney rhyming slang

**Known Languages: **English, dabbles in Irish, and is learning French & Japanese

**Do they wear makeup?: **Yes

**If yes, what kind/how much?: **Sydney only really wears makeup if feeling in a feminine mood. They will wear a little bit of lipstick, and a dash of winged eyeliner.

**Extra: **Sydney has freckles dotted all over the bridge of their nose

**CLOTHING**

**Casual: **If Sydney is feeling masculine, a pair of slightly form-fitting blue shorts, a white vest under an unbuttoned plaid shirt, along with a pair of red converses. However, If they are feeling feminine, a cream coloured knee length, short, puffy sleeved dress with a pair of brown flats and black tights.

**Sleepwear: **A baggy, blue t-shirt and white shorts

**Swimwear: **Either a white tank top and blue shorts or a white tie-up one piece

**Formal: **With formal wear, Sydney tries to meet in the middle, with a woman's cut tux

**Workout: **Pink spandex

**Accessories:** For Sydney's masculine casual wear, an orange beanie, and for their feminine casual wear, a pair of white studs and a pearl necklace.


	3. Episode 1: Part 1 - Meet N' Greet

**It's time for the very first chapter of TDFW, finally! Not a lot to say here at the start, just that I hope you all enjoy and I thank you for taking the time to read this!**

* * *

><p>Chris stood at the entrance to Fun World. He waved at the camera cooly as it zoomed in on him. "We are coming at you <em>live<em> from the best place to get your happy on, Fun World! Once acres upon acres of beautiful, untouched Canadian forest, these plots of lands have been transformed into a sprawling industrialized and mechanicalized set of amusement parks."

The camera switched views from Chris to aerial views of the 4 different set of parks. "These are 4 parks the contestants will be competing in! The first is the main park, a sprawling fantasy land filled with radical rides called The Enchanted Empire! The second is the explosively fun water park, filled with all manner of wet, wet fun called TNT Bay. The third is educational and mature park containing not only things to make your brain bigger but your tummies bigger with the shared power of international science and cuisine! That one's called The Country Fair. The last and my personal favorite park, is called The Danger Zone! It's a cross between crazy scary thrill rides, crazy creepy attractions, and a crazy wild zoo. That's gonna give us great milage in the challenge department."

The camera switched back to Chris standing in front of the main entrance to the four parks. "Now back to the important part. Me! I'm your host Chris McLean and-"

Suddenly a plain but smiling girl popped up from behind Chris, interrupting and making him jump. "And I am Amanda Cassidy, the Co-host and Representative from the Fun Land sister park! Thank you all so much for watching our show!"

Chris scowled and brushed off his shirt. "Yes...this is Amanda. The co-host hired by the executives. The one that is NOT supposed to steal my spotlight!" The host crossed his arms and glared at the new member of the production team.

Amanda, despite being scolded at, kept smiling and even giggled into her hand. "Sorry Mr. McLean! I'm just ever so excited to begin the show with you and all the lovely contestants you picked out!" She giggled even more in her giddy excitement as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well Miss Perky Pants," Chris said jabbing her shoulder with a finger with each P, "Why don't YOU explain the rules, huh?"

"Oh shall I? Well if you say so Mr. McLean!" Amanda turned and began moving and explaining the rules in place of Chris. "Well dear viewers! This season, like many before, the boys and girls participating will be split into different teams! For Total Drama Fun World, it shall be 3 teams in total. Anywho, these 3 teams will compete in various challenges inside the parks. The teams who win are safe, while those who lose must vote one of their own members off, which is very sad indeed!" Amanda was moving towards the back of the entrance where a small stage had been set up right off the road as Chris walked behind her, angrily pouting. "After the team has made their final votes, the teams will all be gathered at this stage for the dramatic Elimination Ceremony! The teams who won safety and the players not voted off will receive a Fun World Souvenir relating to the challenge they played in! One player, will not receive a souvenir and will have to go down the Red Carpet of Shame and take the Taxi of Losers to the Elimination Camp!"

Chris pushed Amanda to the side, causing her to fall on the ground, and stood where his new co-host was just standing. "Aaaand speaking of Eliminations, we can't have those without the contestants! So let's bring in the very first Total Drama Fun World contestant!"

As if it was completely planned out a Taxi drove up in front of the pair of hosts and a tall and chubby African-Canadian boy stepped out. The barefoot contestant moved to the hosts and gave a polite wave. "And this is Abdul! Welcome to the show man." Chris spoke extending a fist for a fistbump.

"I prefer 'Raindrop Moonbeam Wolf Child' dude." Abdul said as he walked past Chris and up to Amanda who was still wiping the dirt off her skirt but smiling up at . "Wooaah man...the bright yellow of your aura is giving me such blinding vibes though."

"Oh!" Amanda looked surprised and looked down at her own body in confusion. "I-I'm not sure how to make that stop…?"

The Hippie Dude chuckled and waved her statement off. "Naaaaah dude...I love it maaan. It's just so...happy." He reached up and pulled one of the flowers out of his hair, handing it over to Amanda. "A gift from Mother Nature to you." He handed her a white daisy and moved away as Amanda blushed and giggled at the present.

"AHEM. If you wouldn't mind _not_ flirting with the contestants, _Miss Amanda_." Chris scowled.

"Flirting?! B-but I wasn't-"

"And here's the next contestant! Everyone meet, Elizabeth Darrow, aka Ms. Darrow!"

The girl dubbed 'The Sophisticated Scene' stepped out of the cab and smirked coolly. "Hey there. Nice to be here Chris. Where are the others?" She continued to smirk as she scanned trying to find what she assumed would be a large group of contestants.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Ms. Darrow. Right now it's just you and Mr. Hill over "

"Sure thing Chris." The girl smiled as she walked over to the hippie, waving at him. "Hey! You must be Hill. I'm Darrow-"

Abdul raised his hand to stop her. "I prefer Raindrop duuude, but thanks from me to you, fellow child of the universe."

"I-uh...Okay?" When Abdul turned away Darrow made a face of disgust and stepped further away from him.

"Here comes contestant number three," Chris announced as another Taxi cab rolled up. "Shaely!"

The tanned Canadian waved as the cab she pulled up in left. "Hi! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I can't believe I'm actually _on_ Total Drama!" She began to hope back and forth from one of her feet to the other.

Chris chuckled and pointed back at the 2 other contestants. "Yeah well, we'll see about that excitement later. Now go stand with the rest." As Shae left Chris and went to go stand by Abdul and Darrow, another taxi pulled up alongside the host and the next teen exited. "Savannah! You must be straight from the valley."

Savannah scoffed at the joke, but was still smiling. "Very funny, host boy." She stopped and looked at the others, her smile growing bigger. "So this is my competition so far, huh? May as well give me the million now, host boy." Shaely and Darrow narrowed their eyes at the punk while Abdul simply waved slowly.

The next car pulled up and as the next contestant stepped out, he spoke to the driver inside. "Yeah, like I said man, gotta take this into a shop ASAP. I did the best I could, but it's not gonna last that long. See yah!" The Asian-American closed the cab door and turned to Chris, who offered him up a high-five.

"Jake, my man!" Chris said as the two men high-fived. "Welcome to Total Drama Fun World! What was that all about with your cabbie?"

The Handyman smirked as he walked over to the others. "His car broke down, so I had to give it a quick fix. Glad I still made it on time." As Jake moved away the next cab pulled, dropped it's contestant off, and sped away kicking up dust as it left.

The group coughed as the sit invade until they heard a maniacal laugh grow closer and closer. "Behold! It is I, the next great Winner of Total Drama! THE MAD ARTIST!"

As the dust cleared, the group looked up to see the new contestant. The others snickered upon seeing him, with Savannah speaking up. "Nice goatee, weirdo."

"Why thank you, purple haired vixen." The artist said smiling and walked closer to the group, seemingly oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Everyone this is Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette Dechambeau Trouillefou. He's from France!" Amanda chirped up, still smiling.

"Hey! What did I say about stealing my spotlight?!" Chris snapped, raising his voice at Amanda. The co-host sheepishly chuckled and waved apologetically.

"_Ahem._"

The host turned to find the next contestant standing waiting with polite smile. "Everyone this is Lady Eleanor Carterby! She's from the UK."

The naturally pretty petite girl curtsied for the others before joining them. "It's an honor to meet you all. You may call me Lady Nell, or simply Nell. I know proper titles probably aren't quite as commonplace among your…" She paused, scanning the others judgmentally, "social circles, hm?"

Savannah turned to Jake rolling her eyes and pointed at Savannah and made an exaggerated disgusted face. The Handyman and Rebel Child giggled as Nell noticed and glared at the two. A car door slammed, causing the others to turn to the next contestant, a tall chocolate colored skinned guy with a permanent scowl on his face. He stomped past Chris and Amanda as they both sidestepped to avoid him. "This is Jeremiah," Chris announced. "Have fun with him!"

Nell stepped forward to greet the new contestant, offering out her hand palm down. "I'm Lady Nell. It's a pleasure to meet you Jeremiah." The boy stopped and looked down at Nell's hand before looking up at her with an angry but quizzical look. "Oh right! My mistake darling. See, where I'm from gentlemen kiss the hands of the ladies as a form of greeting. It's the proper thing to do."

Jeremiah looked between Nell and her hand one last time before shoving her to the side. "Dumb bitch…" He muttered, a bit louder than intended. Hearing this, a few others gasped and Nell began to sputter in pure indignation as the next cab pulled up.

A chubby boy stepped out of the cab and stretched. He turned to the rest of the contestants, most of which were completely silent & either glaring daggers at or just trying to avoid eye contact with the angry ones, and then back to Amanda and Chris with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the palpable tension?"

Chris simply chuckled, "Well this is Total _Drama_, for a reason Ian. Now go join the other kids!" Chris pushed the History Buff towards the others as the next cab was coming up.

The person stepping out adjusted their glasses slightly and turned to Chris, a bored looking expression on his face. "This is Peter! Say Hello to your new best friends Peter!" Chris said, trying to sound as excited as possible.

Peter stood silently, staring at the others with an unnerving and apathetic look that made a few people squirm. He blinked and spoke completely monotone. "...Hi." With that, the stoic teen moved to the others, standing by them and folding his arms, his expression never changing.

Chris chuckled at the others uncomfortable reactions before turning back to where a new contestant was being dropped off. A very tiny and fragile looking girl was slowly getting out of the car, playing with her braid to distract herself as she nervously looked at the others. "I-Is this..uhm...To-total Drama-"

"WELCOME BEATRIX TO TOTAL DRAMA FUN WORLD!" Chris shouted at the girl, frightening her to the point of ducking down and covering her head. As Chris cackled, Amanda sighed and went to help Beatrix up and calm her down. As Amanda lead the girl to the others, the next cab pulled up and dropped off it's contestant. Right when she was out all the way, her phone was out and she was talking a mile a minute.

"Ohmigod. Like, it's about time I got here. Stupid cab driver smelled hashtag grody. Like, have you never heard of deodorant? Or like, did he just not have common dignity? OMG! I should totes tweet about this! I can get that loser cab driver hashtag fired. Heh, L O L." She paused for a second and looked up from her phone at the others.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Uhhhh huh. Everyone this is Gemma. Gemma...you remember what our producers talked about with you and the social media, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. No hashtag spoilers on the competition/challenge until the episode has aired blah, blah, whatever. Can I go stand by the others now?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the question.

"Yeah go ahead, the next cab's coming up right now." Chris said with a disinterested look. The cab pulled up and the tallest contestant slid out of the back and turned to the others, smiling a handsome smile. This caused a few of the girls to start giggling and blushing. Chris held out a hand for a handshake as he spoke"Luuucas! Nice to have you here, man!"

"Aye," Lucas started in a smooth irish accent, "It's a right honor to be here Mr. McLean." He grasped Chris' hand firmly and gave it a solid shake before heading over to the girls, winking at Shaely and Nell. The two giggled to themselves and began to whisper about him, while Darrow looked on and narrowed her eyes.

The next cab pulled up and a spritely looking girl jumped out. She smiled and waved shyly, fixing her never-removed grey jacket. "This, everyone, is McKayla! She is the...uh...'The Alice in Wonderland'? Okay, someone in the naming department is seriously getting fired." With that he pushed her out of the way as the next car pulled up and another teen stepped out. The girl noticed McKayla pushed on the ground and immediately went over to try and help her up. "Meet Allison Espada!"

After McKayla was on her feet and had shuffled over to the group, Allison pushed her hair back out of her face, waving to her fellow contestants as her charm bracelet jingled. "Hola! It's nice to meet everyone!" She went over by McKayla and started chatting quietly as the others had been doing.

As the next person stepped out of the cab, the others stopped whatever conversations they were having and looked on in confusion. It was impossible to make out the figure as they were wearing a full length cloak with the hood up. Whoever it was, they were tiny and making very cautious movements. Chris broke the awkward silence by announcing, "Meet our own _mysterious_ contestant, Blake! Blake, say hello to your competition."

The hooded figure shrank inwardly at the idea and in a barely audible, but feminine voice she spoke. "H-hello…?" She walked to the others slowly and stood at a distant from anyone else, looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact.

The next car pulled up and quickly dropped of it's teen before making an escape. Which made sense to the others upon seeing him. The teen was very imposing and glared at the others, but with a smirk. He was playing with his lighter, one that had an atomic symbol on it. In a english accent he began speaking frankly. "Sup kiddies? Anybody ready to play around?"

"Now Kai," Chris started "You remember what we said about the fires? You can't-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't start em and whatever. I know my crap McLean." The boy said rolling his eyes.

Chris narrowed his eyes but turned to the next cab. "Now introducing our very last contestant, Sydneeeey!"

The ginger stepped out into the sunlight, fixing their beanie and waving to the others. "How are yah doin'? Dis parks a right beautiful place yah got here!" The teen spoke with an upbeat cockney accent.

As he made his way over though, Amanda stepped in front of him, turned towards the others and began to speak up. "Alrighty everyone! Quick announcement, sorry for stepping in front of you there Sydney, but yes anyway, quick announcement!" She pulled a piece of paper out and smoothed it out before beginning to read. "We at the Fun Corporation would like to stress that we are inclusive to everyone and anyone who comes to our parks or buys or products! We don't not discriminate against people of color, people of different homelands and nationalities, people of differing sexualities, and people of non-binary genders! With the inclusion of Sydney in the Total Drama Fun world production, we ask that all cast members and production crew, including contestants, try their best to remain as open minded, open hearted, and respective of Sydney's life style choices as a DMAB Genderfluid individual as possible." Amanda folded the paper down and smiled even more wider, if that was even possible, at the contestants. "Thanks guys! Now, I gotta head back to your sleeping quarters to get last minute preparations up! Bye-Bye now!" With that the bubbly co-host about faced and headed to a nearby golf cart.

The others watched as Amanda left, then turned to the last contestant, who saw everyone looking at him and shyly waved. "Eheheh...Hi?"

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL PORTA-POTTIE (Look at me Ma, I'm on TV!)<strong>

Sydney sighed and took off his beanie, messing with his hair. "Oi, that was a bother. Not like I don't appreciate it, I do, I swear on that! Just...bit of an awkward situation if yah know what I mean."

-STATIC-

* * *

><p>"Alrighty everyone! Gather round in front of the stage! It's time I explained everything you'll need to know!" As Chris moved onto the stage, the teens moved in front of it, all anticipating and excited for what was next. "Ahem. Well let's get right down to business, shall we? For the summer, you 18 teens will be spending your time in this set of four parks. These parks are going to host your challenges that will test you to your very limit. Probably.<p>

"You'll also be living in a set of cabins close to the first park, The Enchanted Empire! Thanks to the increased budget from our friends at Fun Corporation, your cabins have mediocre beds separated into 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a cozy lil' sitting area. There is also a great craft services tent where Chef has prepared some, heh _great_ food for you all. And if you want to record your most private thoughts, you can do so in the semi-brand new confessional Porta-Pottie! It's even equipped with a lil screen where we can ask you specific questions. But now, for the dramatic reveal of the _three_ teams you can be on! That's right! For the first time since Total Drama World Tour, there will not be 2 teams, but instead 3! Exciting, huh?

"But never you all mind, it's time for the actual reveal! When I call your name come up on stage! On the first team is … Abdul, Beatrix, Gemma, Ian, Kai, aaaaaand Shaely!" The six moved up to the stage, eyeing each other curiously. "From here on," announced Chris, "You will be known as the Explosive Walruses!" With that he threw a flag at the group, which Kai easily caught. Unfurling it revealed a red logo with a cartoon walrus with TNT sticks for tusks.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL PORTA-POTTIE (A team BURSTING with energy)<strong>

Shaely was leaning forward, reading the screen out loud. "Who do I like that's on my team? Hmm, well that's...uhm...a bit of a tough one… Ian seems kinda well, rude, oh that's a bit harsh. Uhm Beatrix seems nice! But, y'know, quiet. Kai is...frightening. Gemma is...er...well she's kind of like some of the not-very-nice girls I went to school with. Abdul though is pretty sweet, if strange. I like him the most I'd say."

-STATIC-

Beatrix nervously sat in the confessional, trying to look as small as possible. "Who do I don't want on our t-team? Uhm...T-this is ki-kinda mean but...I don't...don't r-really want to say it but..Kai! He just seems so-so aggressive. H-he's not gonna see this is he?!"

-STATIC-

"Strengths?! This team?!" Kai scoffed and flicked on his lighter on and off again. "We got the two _actual_ walruses, the cutesy-wutesy shy girl, the blonde brat, and Miss 'Let's all get aloooong~'. This team blows major chunks. _Major_ chunks."

-STATIC-

* * *

><p>"Now," began Chris, "It's time for team numero dos! On the next team is...Allison, Eleanor, Jake, Liam, Peter, and Savannah!" The six made their way onto the stage calmly, besides Liam who cackled and leap frogged Jake onto Nell. "You will be now know as The Radical Yaks!"<p>

Peter caught his teams flag and unfurled it, revealing a yellow flag showcasing a logo bearing a totally radical Yak with a backwards cap and cool shades. The teen gave the camera a deadpan stare and spoke with the least amount of emotion as possible. "...Radical."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL PORTA-POTTY (Wow this thing sure is getting a lot of early milage)<strong>

Jake was sitting in thought, tapping his head with the #2 Pencil he kept on him. "Well I guess who I like so far would be Peter and Allison. Peter's quiet but not very objectionable and Allison's a pretty sweet girl! The others…" Jake paused in thought, before shrugging. "I guess time will tell?"

-STATIC-

Savannah scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Eleanor is who I don't like, duh! The way she acts makes me wanna punch something!" The girl stopped, crossing her eyes, holding out her hand, and making her voice in a high, mocking tone. "Oh hello dearie-o, I'm aLady from london and it's the proper thing to place your gross mouth on my hand, ohohoho!" Savannah dropped the act and crossed her arms, glaring at the camera. "Ugh! Hate her!"

-STATIC-

Allison examined the screen, eyebrows raised. "What is our teams biggest weakness?" The latina paused in thought, tapping her chin. "Well I could see our personalities, perhaps clashing? We _do _have a very quiet boy and a very loud boy. They might get on each others nerves? Maybe?"

-STATIC-

* * *

><p>"Now the rest of you can come on up because it's obvious that you; Blake, Elizabeth, Jeremiah, Lucas, McKayla, and Sydney, are all on the third team! The Dangerous Beavers!" Chris tossed over the last flag, which Darrow caught and opened up to reveal a brown flag with the logo of a macho looking beaver, complete with a missing ear, eyepatch, gold tooth, and mean cartoony scowl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL PORTA-POTTY (I wonder what the questions are?)<strong>

Blake shifted uncomfortably in her seat, still wearing her cloak. "I don't know if I like anyone here! They probably don't like me...how could they?! They haven't even seen my face! Ooooo, why'd I even sign up for this thing?!" The girl groaned loudly before pulling burying her hands in her face.

-STATIC-

"Hmph, does it matter who I don't 'n do like?" Lucas chuckled evilly and gave the camera a cocky smirk. "Hardly. These lassie and laddies are all expendable in mine own eyes. I'll just use them like tissues. Blow into them and toss 'em right into the garbage!" He began to laugh menacingly before stopping, a worried look on his face. "Wait a tick, that came out wrong."

-STATIC-

Miss Darrow spoke confidently, "Our team is actually really strong! Sydney, Lucas, Jeremiah, and I can destroy the physical challenges! And who knows? Maybe Blake and McKayla will prove better in other departments, and for their sake in the game, they better hope they do! Or they could hope for one of the other 3 to royally screw up. We'll see which happens first."

-STATIC

* * *

><p>Chris clapped his hands to get the teams attention. "Alrighty contestants! Usually, this is the part where I would announce what the first challenge would be but instead, we'll be sending you to your cabins and craft services to eat. Then we will have the first ever challenge in Total Drama Fun World history! Now head on over to the golf carts and good luck! Heh, you'll need it!" The contestants cheered and headed to the golf carts that were pulling up to take them to the cabins.<p>

Chris turned to the nearby camera, smiling his signature smile. "Now that the campers have all finally be introduced, what will happen? How will they react to the first challenge? Who will form alliances and who will be the strategists? Who will fall in love and who will fall in hate? And most importantly, who will win the One. _Million_. Dollar prize at the end of the road?! Stay tuned to find out watchers! We will be right back after the break, so stay tuned to Total! Drama! Fun World!

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! That's the first one done with! Sorry if it's a little short, the intros were just something I wanted to get out of the way asap so we could get to the real meat of the story! Also it's the first parts of the stories that are the hardest to get going, so I hope after these first few partsepisodes are done, I start developing a better pace. I hope y'all like it and look forward to Part 2 of the first episode, the challenge! Peace!**


End file.
